


Storm

by hoothootfellownightowls



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoothootfellownightowls/pseuds/hoothootfellownightowls
Summary: Frank and Nancy have just finished a case in the mountains. Due to an awkward almost encounter at New Year's, Frank has been keeping Nancy at arm's length and its driving her nuts. Post break-up with Ned, Nancy is determined to have a talk with the man that she's wanted but never let herself think about. A storm, some hot toddies, and a shared cabin make for a night that will change everything for them. Francy. Fluff, pining, and smut. Oneshot.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or any of the the rights to any of the Nancy Drew universe. This is my interpretation of Nancy and Frank and an original setting with some AU plot. This story is mine and the first thing I've put out in the world in years, please be gentle with me!

Nancy and Frank were working a case together in a small town in the French Alps. This was the first time they had been on a case together, let alone been alone together since the break-up. They were taking the mountain trail back up to their private cabins that their client paid for them to stay in. The air was crisp and faintly smelled of wildflowers and crushed grass. Nancy walked beside Frank, matching his pace, even when he tried to quicken his step to walk in front of her. She was always a fast walker. He relented quickly, realizing that she wasn’t going to let him walk ahead of her.

They’d be flying back to River Heights the next afternoon. The case was over a land dispute between two families that had resulted in someone being accused of sabotage and assault. Nancy and Frank had solved the case in three days without any problems, to the case that is. Frank was still so guarded. She could hear the sound of his breath, heavy but not strained. The thought of heavy breathing for more interesting reasons that made the back of her neck tingle. 

Ned had broken up with Nancy nearly six months ago. He couldn’t handle Nancy being gone so much. She cared more about her work and cases than him and their relationship. The words being said out loud and the resulting pang in Nancy’s gut made her realize that he wasn’t wrong. He didn’t want to do it. He knew she’d always choose her work over him, and he just wanted something more stable than what she had to offer him. She understood, though it made her chest feel empty. They both cried and said they’d always care for each other. There was too much history not to. It had been hard and awkward, especially when Ned started dating again while Nancy, true to form, dove into her work. 

She glanced over at Frank. His mouth was parted and a light flush had risen on his cheeks. He didn’t even look at her. In fact he was, as usual, ignoring her, which was driving her nuts. He almost bailed on working this case when he found out that they’d be working together, but he went through with it at the urging of the client. That, and a pay increase. He’d insisted on separate cabins at the small mountain lodge almost too empathically. 

Nancy huffed, not out of exhaustion, but annoyance. He had been stiff in his movements and curt in his responses that often bordered on rude all week. At the end of the case They had a moment of real connection earlier that day. The excitement in his eyes when they made a ground-breaking connection in the evidence and the genuine eye crinkling smile made her want to burst. As quickly as it had started, it ended when they presented the evidence to the authorities. He wouldn’t even celebrate their closing with her.Then again, Frank always was the brooding silent type. This, however, felt like avoidance, and she missed her friend desperately. The guy who rolled his eyes at his brother’s jokes, but smiled to himself anyways. The guy who kept meticulous notes that put even her to shame, which he was slightly proud of. The guy who nudged her when she got so focused on a case that she can’t see past her own nose. 

She looked over at him again, hoping to get a glance back. He was wearing a deep red button down shirt; the white t-shirt under it peaked out where his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. Over that he wore a brown leather jacket. She inhaled the scent of leather on him that was heightened by their perspiration and the mountain air. It made her close her eyes for a second. He smelled better than home. His dark brown hair was usually combed so nicely, but some had fallen over his face as they hiked. She longed to push it back in place, to touch him at all without him tensing and walking away. They had been so close once to being more than friends, and that night was stuck in Nancy’s memory and dreams almost every night.

~*~

It was a new years party at Deirdre’s house. She had invited everyone from high school and some new faces from college making a nice sized crowd but not over-stuffing the house. Ned had drunk too much. He forgot how potent Deirdre made the punch, even though it was famous for knocking 250lb football players on their asses. It was fifteen minutes from the final countdown and Nancy was standing outside of the bathroom while Ned hurled. He told her to go away. He hated having anyone near him when he was sick, especially puking, so Nancy wandered back to the party. She smirked, seeing George and Deirdre locked in a battle of wits at some strategy based card game while Bess and Joe were sitting on the couch looking rather close and comfy together. Nancy slipped outside to the back porch, not wanting to be a third wheel to either of those two-somes. It was a cold night, but it felt refreshing from the stifling heat of the party inside. Nancy rested her forearms on the railing and looked out at the mostly frozen pond. Who needs their own pond? she wondered. The squeak of the glass door opening made her stomach drop. She knew that she shouldn’t be out here with all the fun going on outside, and the thought of being caught made her throat tighten. She whirled around to see an equally surprised Frank standing behind her with a bottle of beer dangling from his fingers. He smiled, relieved it was her as he slid the door closed.

“Hey Nancy, what are you doing out here?” he asked, leaning his back on the railing.

“I could ask the same of you,” she countered, looking up at Frank, smiling. She felt herself breath again.

He grinned back down at her. “Probably the same as you, needed some fresh air and not to see my brother stick his tongue down Bess’s throat when it hits midnight. Seemed safe out here.” He glanced around. “Where’s Ned?”

Nancy groaned, “Deedee’s punch has him holed up in the bathroom upstairs.”

Frank lifted an eyebrow. “So, we’re alone out here with no one to kiss at midnight.”

“Seems that way,” Nancy replied. Frank nervously took a drink from his bottle. She hadn’t noticed how full his lips were, or how sexy he looked, his head tilted back, throat moving as the alcohol rolled down his throat. Nancy forced herself to look away. She had always noticed that Frank was attractive, but she shouldn’t be thinking these type of thoughts. She suspected that Frank liked her, she felt the way he looked at her and the spark of sadness whenever she and Ned were engaging in a touch of PDA. Now here they were, alone, tension sparking in the air.

“How come you didn’t bring a date?” Nancy asked, immediately wanting to smack a hand over her mouth. Someone should really buy her brain a filter.

Frank blushed and looked down at the wood porch, toeing a board nervously. “Ah, well, there isn’t anyone that has caught my interest in my classes at school enough to bring here. I’m used to going stag anyways.”

Nancy noticed how he qualified his statement with “in my classes” and wondered if it was because she was finally at the university with the boys.

They both turned toward the door when they heard the shouting coming from inside, “10, 9, 8…”

Nancy found herself facing the boy she had never let herself consider, alone, in the dark, with the perfect opportunity to kiss him and see if what they had together was real. She brushed her hand on Frank’s, their hands intertwining like a reflex. “7, 6,…” He looked at her, shock all over his furrowed brows, as she stepped closer to him.

She whispered aloud, “3, 2, 1” and closed her eyes in anticipation. People were screaming “Happy New Year” and poppers were going off all over the neighborhood. Nancy opened her eyes and saw Frank, with a pained expression on his face. They were so close. Standing on her toes would have forced their mouths together. Frank shook his head and let go of Nancy. She felt like she had been slammed in the gut with a bat. Tears stung her eyes at his rejection. Her throat tightened. 

“Nancy,” he whispered, desperately. She looked up at him. He was shaking his head back and forth while backing away from her. “I can’t Nancy. Not like this.” He was biting his lip, holding something back. He turned to go, pausing and looking back over his shoulder, “Happy New Year Nance.” Then he was gone, back inside to the party, leaving Nancy feeling more cold and alone then she had all night. Things weren’t the same after that. She and Ned broke up only two weeks after. She thought maybe Frank would be different after it happened. There was nothing stopping them, but there was nothing starting them either. 

~*~

They were about 30 feet from Nancy’s cabin. Frank’s was more secluded at the far end of the property than Nancy’s, which was one of the first cabins you could come across. The sky had been darkening since they started walking in from town, but Nancy thought nothing of it, assuming that it was twilight coming. She felt a few cold drops hit her shoulder and then the top of her head, sending a little jolt through her body. The sky opened up and it started pour down on them, soaking Nancy and Frank almost instantly. She heard that there might be a storm, but she didn’t think it would come on so suddenly. The Rawleys in Arizona had warned her of this and nothing came of it, so she had ignored this warning as well. Frank took Nancy’s hand and the two ran for Nancy’s cabin. They let go as Nancy grabbed the room key and let them in, bursting through the door and slamming it closed behind them. 

Nancy was gasping and shivering as she leaned against the door. She looked at Frank, who was equally soaked, dripping on the hardwood floor next to her. Droplets of water clung to the wet ends of his hair. She saw the puddles they were making and started laughing as Frank tried to unpeel his jacket from his body that was sticking and rumpling in all the wrong ways. Frank looked back at Nancy, bewildered, and saw her, looking like a drenched cat and started laughing as well. They laughed for a minute before Nancy sighed and searched Frank’s face. She hadn’t seen him this relaxed in such a long time.

“I missed you,” she said, the words out before she could control herself. 

Frank straightened a bit before admitting, “I missed you too.”

She smiled weakly at him, and looked around. “We should get out of these soaking wet clothes.” Nancy pursed her lips and scrunched her nose as she turned around. She hoped that Frank wouldn’t make something out of the awkward wording of that phrase. She sounded like a bad porno.

“I don’t have any clothes here,” Frank pointed out.

“I have a pair of sweats that my dad got me from his gym. They’re huge on me. They’d fit you okay. Is your undershirt alright?”

Frank nodded, “It’s wearable.”

“Stay here then. You can’t go out in the storm and you should probably take a warm shower.” Nancy said, hoping that he wouldn’t freak out and leave.

Frank hesitated, looking out the window at the raging weather and fiddling with his coat. “Okay. Fine. But you shower first. I’ll build us a fire.”

Nancy nodded and hustled into the bathroom. She stripped out of her wet clothes and took a blessedly warm shower that took the chill out of her bones. She made it quick so she wouldn’t use all the hot water. When she got out of the shower she put on some flannel pj bottoms and a loose sleep shirt. She pulled a brush through her tangled wet hair and went to the bedroom to get the sweats Frank would need. Nancy walked into the living room, sweats in tow when she saw Frank, kneeling in front of the roaring fire he built. The warm glow made the room so cozy and illuminated Frank’s features in a way that she couldn’t help but admire. He was wearing only his white t-shirt and wet jeans. She loved a guy in a plain white tee, but she had no idea why. Maybe it was her love of the 50’s and the garb of the greasers that she secretly thought were sexy in their leather jackets and white tees. Nancy liked that Frank’s biceps were defined and lanky, showing off his toned swimmer's body rather than Ned’s more bulky football player’s muscles.

Frank looked up at Nancy, the side of his mouth curled up at her appearance, but he didn’t say anything. He pushed himself off the floor and stood in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked into her eyes. He grabbed the sweatpants and murmured, “thanks,” before he stepped around her and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Nancy heard the water running a moment later and decided to put a kettle on to make some hot tea. While that was going, she rummaged around the mini fridge and came across a bottle of whiskey. She took it out to make herself a hot toddy. The kettle was whistling when she heard the water stop. She was just pouring in the whiskey when Frank came out, looking fresh and smelling even better. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What are you doing Nance?”

“Making hot toddies. I can drink here legally after all. May as well enjoy. Would you like one?” Nancy asked, shaking the bottle suggestively. 

Frank sighed. “Sure, why not.” He sat on the couch in front of the fire, and ran his hands down his face.

Nancy held the two spiked mugs of tea and set Franks down on the coffee table in front of him. She curled up on the other side of the couch and was about to take her first sip when the power went out. Nancy looked up and then over at Frank who heaved another exacerbated sigh. “Lucky we showered and made our drinks before the power went out. I’m not sure how much of this stuff runs on gas or electricity. And now we have a nice cozy fire.”

Nancy stood up, taking her phone out of her pocket for illumination.

“Where are you going?” Frank called after her.

“There are candles in the bathroom. I’m going to light a few so no one stubs their toes trying to get to it.” She lit two candles and left each on the bedside table. She lit one more and left it in the bathroom. Nancy returned, smiling triumphantly. She grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and snuggled down contently.

Frank gaped at her a bit before shaking his head, “Are you ever a negative Nancy?”

She giggled and replied, “I try not to fall into stereotypes.”

“Mmm, we wouldn’t want that now would we?” Frank took a small experimental sip. He looked at Nancy and grinned.“This is really good.”

She smiled, “Thank you. Its an apple cinnamon tea, so I knew it would work well.” Frank nodded and took a big gulp. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks. She took a deep breath before talking again. “Frank.” He glanced up at her. “Why have things been different with us for so long?”

Frank’s shoulders drooped, he looked down at his mug and took two big gulps. “Got anymore whiskey you didn’t use back there?” he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Nancy handed him the bottle that she kept near by in case her drink was too weak. It wasn’t, in her opinion, but perhaps this conversation required a bit of liquid courage. Frank dumped the rest of the bottle in his mug and took another gulp. He winced but settled in the couch. “Before I talk about that, I have to ask Nance.” He turned to face her. “New years.” Nancy’s lips pursed. “Were you drunk? I just don’t know what was happening then, and I still don’t understand.”

Nancy’s eyes widened. “No, I wasn’t drunk. I was designated driver that night.”

Frank looked at her, long and hard. “Then what were you doing at midnight?”

“I wanted to kiss you,” Nancy admitted, deciding to just face whatever had happened.

Frank sucked in a breath. “But Ned?”

“I wasn’t thinking about Ned. Which was selfish. Things were going badly. We broke up like, two weeks later, I think. All I knew was that I was alone with you at midnight and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you. So I almost did. But you didn’t kiss me back.”

“You were with Ned, Nancy. I couldn’t. And I had no idea if you had been drinking. I just…” Frank trailed off.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t blame you. I shouldn’t have put you in that position. I just don’t know why you didn’t talk about it to me after the break-up.”

Frank sighed. He was doing a lot of that tonight. “I didn’t want to push you. And I didn’t know if Ned found out and was mad at me or if you were. I was chickenshit. It felt like a line had been crossed but I didn’t know where I stood. Or stand. It seemed easier to just avoid the whole thing.”

“Frank…” Nancy started.

He raised his hand to stop her. “Look Nance. I don’t know if you know this. But I’ve had a thing for you for a long time. I didn’t know if you were toying with me that night or using me to get back at Ned for being an ass. I got scared.”

Nancy felt like she had the air knocked out of her. “Frank. You should know that I’d never do that to you. I was being selfish, putting you in that position. But I didn’t use you. I didn’t want to use you. I wanted to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for longer than I let myself admit.”

Frank was leaning forward. His mug was on the side table, forgotten in the conversation. “And now?”

Nancy set her mug down to scoot forward. Their knees were touching. “I still want you to kiss me. And you?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I’ve never stopped wanting you,” Frank’s voice was thick. Both were leaning forward, only a few inches separating them.

“Frank. Kiss me.” Nancy said. Frank’s lips crashed down on hers. She could feel all the pent up desire and longing in the kiss as he cradled her face in his hands, shifting to get closer to her. She returned his passion, his kiss warming her more than the whiskey did. He smelled clean but still like himself. His arm came behind her to pull her closer. He couldn’t get enough of her. Nancy pulled away, climbing on his lap and kissed him tenderly. Frank let his hands run up and down her back, then finally he became brave enough to knead her ass. Nancy moaned in his mouth, and rocked against his growing hard on. 

“Nancy,” Frank whispered in a strained breathy voice.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, too preoccupied kissing and sucking his neck and inhaling the scent of him.

“We’re moving kind of fast, and I don’t want to push you,” Frank said, even though his hands were sliding up and down the outside of Nancy’s thighs.

She laughed against his throat and pulled back to look in his eyes. “Frank, I’ve been waiting for this for a while and I don’t even know how long you’ve been waiting. I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you tonight, if you want me.”

Frank groaned and pulled her down to give her a scorching kiss. “We should maybe go to the bedroom then, yeah?” Nancy nodded and was about to sit up when Frank locked his arms around her. “Grab onto my neck.” Nancy did as she was told. She squealed as Frank lifted her up as he stood. Her legs wrapped around his torso out of instinct. Frank chuckled and whispered in her ear. “I’ve imagined doing this to you so many times.” Nancy’s hold on Frank tightened as heat shot to her already throbbing center. Frank carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. 

Before he set her down Nancy whispered back, “What else have you imagined?”

Frank groaned in her hair as he lay her down and climbed on top of her. “God, everything everywhere. You in sneaking into my bed late at night where we make love slowly and softly to not wake anyone else up. Bending you over your desk to take you fast and hard before anyone comes home. Against the wall. On the floor with you riding me. Doesn’t matter as long as it’s you.”

Nancy moaned at his words. She had never felt so desired. It made her feel so sexy and loved. The feeling was addictive. “Frank, I want you.”

Frank’s hand was sliding up Nancy’s shirt, inching closer to her uncovered breasts when suddenly he stopped.

“Shit,” he whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Nancy asked, slightly panicked. 

Frank shook his head. “I don’t have a condom with me Nancy.”

“Oh.” Nancy bit her lip. “I have an IUD. And I’m clean. I had my check-up after Ned and I broke up and there hasn’t been anyone else. Are you…”

“I’m clean. I always get tested after being with someone, even though I use protection.”

Nancy nodded. “I trust you. I don’t want anything between us anyways.”

“Fuck,” Frank groaned. “Are you sure? I’ve never without a-”

“I’m sure.” Nancy cut Frank off. 

“Nancy, I’m afraid I’m about to wake up and this will be a dream.”

“I’m here Frank. Please, touch me.”

Frank kissed Nancy and let his hand slide up her torso, pausing when he met only the soft skin of her breast. “You’re not wearing a bra?”

“I’m not wearing underwear either.”

“Fuck, you’re killing me here Nance.” Frank kissed her ravenously, stoked on by the idea of being so close to her naked body. He pushed her shirt up, and she sat up to pull it off. She tugged on the bottom of Frank’s shirt, so he yanked it over his own head. Nancy paused, letting her hands wander over Frank’s lean yet defined body. He was so delicately sculpted with a little light chest hair and a trail of hair leading down into his pants. Nancy let her finger follow that line, making Frank hiss over her. 

Suddenly he leaned down and took Nancy’s nipple in his mouth. She cried out from the shock and pleasure of it, threading her fingers in his soft hair. Frank’s hand slid down Nancy’s torso and into her pjs. His finger circled her nub, making Nancy mewl softly in encouragement. Frank dipped a finger down, feeling her wetness. 

“You’re so wet, Nance.”

She nodded. “You make me crazy, Frank.”

He groaned and tugged her pants down, letting her scramble out of them. Her hands traced the line above his boxer briefs. His breathing was harsh, like the anticipation was going to break him. Nancy tugged down his briefs, along with the sweats. He was hard, standing straight out, bobbing from being released. His dick was long, perhaps seven inches with a nice girth. She reached out to touch him, letting her hand grip his length lightly, running her hand up and down, softly, experimentally. Frank’s head dropped forward, his ragged breath heating up her skin. He brought a hand down and stopped her.

“If you keep touching me like this it will be over too soon. I want to last so it will be good for you,” Frank said, then kissed the palm of her hand. His fingers lightly traced the slit between her legs. He stopped at the top, slowly rubbing her clit in small circles. Nancy moaned and bucked her hips off the bed. Her touched her deftly, rubbing her until she was almost crying out from the sensations. His finger slipped lower, sliding a finger inside of her. Nancy tangled her fingers in his hair. It was already wild looking. He pumped his finger in and out of her, adding a second to make sure that she was ready for him. 

When she couldn’t take his teasing any longer she whispered in his ear, “I need you inside me Frank.”

Frank pulled his fingers out of her. He stroked his dick, getting himself slick with the combination of his and her wet arousal. Nancy watched, fascinated. She had never seen a man touch himself. She liked seeing him pleasure himself, his hand wrapped around his hard length, precum glistening at the tip. 

“Nancy?” he said, bringing her out of trance. He smirked. “Do you like that?” She blushed but nodded, a bit embarrassed at being caught staring and obviously so interested. Frank leaned down, covering Nancy’s body with his own. His shaft rubbed her clit, sending a little jolt through her. 

“We can do that another time. But only if I get to watch you touch yourself too,” he said in a raspy voice. Nancy gasped. She felt Frank smile against her neck. He reached down, angling himself so he was positioned at her entrance. He kissed her lips lightly and pushed forward. He slid in easily, eliciting a moan from Nancy. He didn’t stop until every inch of him was inside her. He waited there for a beat. Nancy didn’t know if it was to make sure she had adjusted to him or if he was adjusting to her.

“Fuck,” he moaned. “You feel so good Nance. Better than I imagined. So good bare like this.”

Nancy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight to her as he began to thrust deeply into her. He took her slow, experimentally, trying to figure her out. He pulled back to look at her face as his cock reached the deepest parts of her that made her gasp and moan. Quickly, he picked up the pace, bringing her legs up around his arms so he could reach as deep in her as possible. Nancy shuddered around him getting closer and closer to her release. Her breath was coming in quick gasps. Frank reached down and rubbed her clit in quick little circles. Nancy cried out as he brought her even faster to her climax. 

“Oh Frank, gunna cum,” she bit out.

“Yes, come for me Nance. Say my name,” he said in a hoarse voice. 

A minute later her muscles were clenching and spasming around Frank as she came, calling his name like a revery. 

Frank moaned and pumped into her even faster. Even after the crux of her orgasm faded he was bringing her back up, making her tighten her hold on him.

“Nancy, I’m so close.”

Nancy nodded and bit his shoulder lightly. Frank grunted and moaned as his pace became erratic and he came inside her. Nancy held him closely as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. She enjoyed the weight of him on her. Even after their throws of passion, he was careful not to crush her. 

Slowly, he pulled out and rolled to lay next to her. He faced her, brushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her shoulder. Nancy smiled and kissed the palm of Frank’s hand. She stood, feeling a bit of his cum slide down her thighs. She went to the bathroom to clean herself up and came back with a towel for Frank so he could do the same. When he was done he tossed the towel aside and brought her close to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. They lay like this for a bit, Frank stroking her hair, Nancy making swirly designs on his chest and torso. 

“I’ve never felt anything like that,” Frank said, breaking the silence. “Physically and emotionally. I could feel you when you came, and that was like nothing I’d ever experienced.” Nancy wrinkled her nose at the thought of his other experiences, but was glad that she was special. “But it was more than that. I feel connected to you. It felt like making love.”

Nancy felt her chest swell at Frank’s words. “I feel the same,” she said and blushed at their sappiness. Frank turned and drew her close to him in his arms. Nancy felt content and happy in his warm embrace. He kissed her head and then her lips when she tilted her face up to meet his lip with her own.

“I don’t want to ask you to be my girlfriend, because that makes me feel like a twelve year old. Maybe partner is better?”

Nancy smiled. “Yes. Partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! More fic to come with Nancy, but probably not this pairing. Please leave kudos if you liked what you read and and leave comments if you have them!


End file.
